Anna Windass
Anna Windass was a character in Coronation Street who first appeared in November 2008. She is the ex wife of Eddie Windass and then dated Kevin Webster. Anna developed a fierce rivalry with evil Phelan. She left the show in Ep 9359/9360 (22 Jan 2018) when she was wrongly jailed for trying to kill Seb, and Phelan set her up. She was given a five year prison sentence. Yet she was released in June 2018 due to new evidence but she finally finished off her arch nemesis Phelan by stabbing him to death. This time, Phelan did not survive this death attempt as it was a success. Anna then moved to Durham. She is played by actress Debbie Rush. Biography Backstory Anna was born in 1967. Her father was a criminal, and her mum would try and act oblivious to his schemes. Eventually she left him when Anna was 10, so around 1977. 2008-2018 Anna and her family first appeared in November 2008 when they refused to pay Joe McIntyre for fitting them a kitchen, claiming the work wasn't done properly. Despite attempts to cough up, Joe and his apprentice (and his daughter's boyfriend) David Platt were forced to leave empty handed. David arrived at the Windass household and tore out the kitchen in revenge for them not paying up. This caused Anna and Eddie's son Gary Windass to break into David's family home at Number 8 Coronation Street, in which he tore apart their kitchen. The Windass family were later relocated next door to the Platts, much to both family's dismay. Anna hoped to make amends for past issues between them, and made a proposal to Joe's girlfriend (and David's mother) Gail Platt that she wanted a truce. The Windass' and Platts met in the local pub the Rovers Return, however David and Tina ended up walking out. Anna ended up getting employment at Roy's Rolls, working for Roy and Hayley Cropper. This was intended to be short term as she was initially just helping, but she proved to be a good employee and got kept on full time. On Christmas Day, Gail invited the Windass family round in order to be neighbourly, which didn't please her family at all. The Windass family proved to be a nuisance, especially as Gary started hitting on Tina. Unable to bear it anymore (which didn't help with the fact he was in terrible debt), Joe lost his cool and threw the Windass' out of the house, much to Gail's shock. The following month, Gary ended up violently assaulting David during an altercation between the two of them, resulting in Gary being arrested and charged. Anna feared that Gary would end up back in prison, however Eddie's brother Len Windass realised that it was actually David who struck Gary first and provoked him. He made a proposal to Joe, to convince Tina (who was a witness to the incident) to tell the truth in court that Gary threw the first punch, and that he would give Joe a contact to do building work. Joe reluctantly agreed, and spent time trying to get the truth out of Tina. She eventually admitted in court the truth, which allowed Gary to not face imprisonment, pleasing Anna and her family. Gallery Anna and Eddie first appearance.png|Anna first appears in the show alongside partner Eddie (November 2008) Anna and Phelan in hotel aftermath.png|Anna is ashamed after sleeping with Pat Phelan (April 2014) Trivia *Anna's maiden name has never been disclosed on the show. Memorable info Born: 30 May 1967 Full Name: Anna Windass (Unknown Maiden Surname) Parents: mother (deceased) & father Siblings: 1 brother Spouse: Eddie Windass (common law) Children: Gary Windass (1986), Faye Windass (adoptive) Nephew: Rory Aunt: Maureen Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2008. Category:Characters last seen in 2018. Category:Windasses. Category:1967 Births Category:Cafe Staff Category:Villains. Category:Coronation Street bad girls. Category:People Wrongfully Convicted Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Characters who are incarcerated Category:Murderers